Drinking with you
by PaoHalliwell
Summary: when Thriteen gets fired by Foreman the best way she finds to get over it is drinking and of course sex with a hot blonde doctor.


Getting drunk with you

Disclamair: I do not own House just the DVD case for Season 5 of house :D

Ok so, this is an AU in the line time where Chase and Cameron for to save Dubala in the ER, while House is still out and Foreman is running the dianostic deparment and fires 13.

* * *

Thirteen was furious, How could Foreman of all people could fire her. I mean he was in a relationship with her for god's sake. He wasn't even the boss, ugh how much she hate him right now and of course she hated House too, for not coming back. No she didn't have a job and of course she didn't have a boyfriend, she was not putting her career over her job even if he could she couldn't so she decided to break up with him and headed to the locker room to get all of her things and get away as quickly as possible.

She was cleaning her locker when a sound startled her, she turned around to find Chase looking between mad and sad. –Hey you ok? "She asked him". He look at her like a lost puppy and told her: "Do you think I am a murdered? Do I look crazy to you? I am that boring or not interesting that you could throw me out?, While He was talking he got considerable close to her for her liking but she had to answer him.

Chase of course not!, she told him and as soon as she talk to him, hi was closing the space between them and kissing her so hard that she really think her lips could start bleeding at any moment and she like it!. Damn it, she was out of a relationship and mad well furious make out always work for her and then it hit her. "Chase what is Cameron gonna think?" she told him and he respond her with a "she just left me" line and keep kissing her with all he got.

Now she was really confused, something must have happen between those two so now he decided it was fine to be kissing her and then she feel him trapping her against her locker door and moaning. Shit! She just stop thinking and start moving her hands to his hair while his hands found their way under her top and she hear herself moaning in return of his strong administrations in her body.

* * *

After they finished it, both of them need it to be drunk just for the sake of they're minds and specially her that need to forget that angry sex with Chase in the locker room was way better than any kind of sex with Foreman so when Chase offers to pay for the drinks she just couldn't say no.

So that's how they ended up in the closest bas to PPTH drowning their problems with tequila shots, Remy favorites. After a few silence moments she decide to talk to Chase. SO, why did you and Cameron fight? She asked and looks at his conflicted face Chase wore. "Apparently we aren't a couple anymore because I am a murdered who has the same heart as some criminal dictator" Chase told her.

So, wait who you just suppostly murdered?" she asked him. Oh right, so Dubala the dictator and murdered of hundreds of people come to the ER ready for surgery and I might have done some silly mistake that ended up killing him, but on my favour I have to said that he was gonna kill more people if I let him live.

Yeah, I know relax. So maybe you did a favor to the world or maybe you just through your career to the trash but you believe it was the right move so I don't judge you. And I am getting the vibe that you don't regretted so maybe that's what got Cameron totally freaking out.

I know but I am done lying. She doesn't want me fine. I don't care" he told her. Really? You're drinking like crazy because you don't care?" she told him

Hey, you're drinking with me so there! Ok, wait why are you drinking'? it is because I just made you cheated on Foreman?. Shit! I am sorry" he told her

Relax, I am not with Foreman anymore so there's no cheating and I am drinking because he just fired me because he cares more about are relationship than my job. But I don't so I am done with him, I'm leaving to somewhere cool so buttons up Chase. Less talking and more drinking.

Right, Right. He told the bartender: Hey more drinks over here.

* * *

The next morning they wake up in Thirteen bed, both naked and hangover, He need to got to work while she didn't but the first to move would just break the bubble they constructed yesterday in which Cameron and Foreman didn't exist and angry sex was the best to resolve problems. She knew the moment Chase move everything will come crushing down specially it will sunk the fact that she sleep with a married men and having no job she might just need it to leave sooner than expected no she could avoid Foreman and Chase at the same time. So she just pretend to we sleep when He woke up and started putting he's things together as soon as He left she start a run for her closet to find a case and get everything done.

* * *

Chase has had the most horrible day at the hospital today. First He fights with Allison over the fact that he didn't sleep at their house neither the hospital because she caught him arriving and got really mad. After she told him how horrible person he was he need to fix things with Cuddy and spend all day revising papers and going over his case with a lawyer and when everything was ready for him to go back to the his work, he's shift was over and he didn't know where to go until the name of Thirteen came to his mind and he decided to go over there. After five minutes knocking on the door he got bore and try to find the spare key and he did. Was He was in the house and started looking for her, he notice the missing close because the closet was open and something inside of him got mad, She left without saying goodbye and that's when He look again and notice that the note he left her this morning was still by the table on her leaving room.

Now, he really could drink on his own or just sleep for today, he wasn't much of a drinker alone so sleep it was. He just hope that when Thirteen came back didn't kick him out of her apartment because if Cameron was been sincere when started talking about lawyers and divorce papers that she give him today he didn't have a place to crashed or live for that matter.

* * *

**if you like it please leave a review!**

**oh and tell me of you want a 1 more chapter o 2 more:D**

**thanks**

**Pao! :D**


End file.
